


What Is It Like?

by alphai



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Church Isn't an AI, M/M, MPD Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphai/pseuds/alphai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church is fragmented. That much is constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is It Like?

Tucker spent a lot of time on Church's couch these days.

The two of them were usually inseparable, and despite the constant stream of questions about whether or not they were dating, what exactly Tucker did when he stayed overnight, when they were going to stop suppressing their feelings and hook up already god dammit, they never thought much of it. It was casual. It was something Tucker had honestly been wanting out of a relationship (of any caliber) for a while now.

Not to say that being around Church was easy.

They had known each other for about a month before Church finally told Tucker one of his darkest and most well-kept secrets.

"You, uh...you know what multiple personality disorder is, right?" Church had said, almost muttering the words over a video game he was surprisingly terrible at.

Tucker knew enough. He was no expert, of course, and Church knew that. Even their trained psychologist of a mutual friend didn't know about Church yet. But Church trusted Tucker enough to tell him the full story.

It had started when he was a teenager. Military school and a less than ideal home life lead to his mind splitting into different fragments, each one with an express purpose. His logic, his trust, his rage, all of it contained into different sub-personalities with their own separate thoughts.

This information was on Tucker's mind again as he glanced over at Church, noticing the way his eyebrows knit together as he watched the TV intently.

"You okay, Leo?" Tucker asked.

"It's Delta."

"Oh. Are you Delta right now?"

"No, I'm still Church." Church groaned and ran a hand down his face. "But Delta won't shut up. Like, yeah, I know this movie isn't scientifically accurate, but he could at least let me finish it before he points out its flaws."

Tucker snickered. "Tell him that scientific accuracy isn't actually the point, then."

"He knows," Church said, laughing back at Tucker. "I think that just makes him even more annoyed."

This wasn't the only issue Church had.

He had plights such as needing to pace around the house at three in the morning to get Theta to fall asleep, being constantly distracted from doing work because Gamma kept repeating knock-knock jokes in a robotic tone, and Sigma deliberately telling him the wrong answers to crossword puzzles or any trivia games he played.

Omega was different.

Omega sometimes laughed at annoying times.

Omega used Church's impulsiveness to buy weapons of self defense.

Omega made Church get angry over menial things, usually to the point of him crying from nothing more than frustration.

Tucker knew that he shouldn't pry, that this was Church's business and not his, but he couldn't help but ask.

"Is this...dangerous?"

"What, you think I'm gonna go on a killing spree because of these assholes?" Church scoffed. "Dude, we get into an argument when we try to make lunch. I don't think we could work together for long enough to pull off something that elaborate."

So nothing dangerous or edgy happened and Church continued to exist with multiple personalities. The fucking end.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this fic is a joke  
> 2) no one calls it "MPD" anymore. just say DID or OSDD or use the actual correct term: system.  
> 3) dont write fics about people with disorders you clearly dont have lmao  
> 4) every time i see someone portray a system as something volatile and dangerous and ~broken~ me and my headmates just groan in different octaves please stop this is so embarrassing and Wrong


End file.
